Something More Sexy
by Gracewarbucks
Summary: I had some requests for Grace to be less virtuous in my Something More story. Here's an alternate ending. Mature content!
1. Something more sexy

When I wrote Something More, I had a number of reviews that wished that Grace had been less virtuous... This is the same story with an alternate ending. Skip to the ** for the new material :)

Oliver paced the room as Miss Farrell waited to take down his dictation, but the billionaire's mind would not settle. He shuttered, remembering his fear as he helplessly watched Annie dangling from the bridge. The ink on the adoption papers was not even dry and yet he thought he had lost his little girl forever. Being a father was an intimidating undertaking. He didn't know the first thing about children. Annie needed a mother. His thoughts wandered to the lovely woman sitting before him. Had he imagined her tenderness towards him since the arrival of that spunky little orphan? Was her embrace that terrifying night simply a reaction to her worry over Annie? She was the best secretary he had ever employed. He trusted her so implicitly with everything, from managing his household, to buying his clothing, to providing wise council for business decisions. He could not pin point when his appreciation for her work ethic and business savvy had transformed into something more. She was undeniably one of the most beautiful women he had ever encountered, and he had known his fair share of charming women. After all of the progress they had made, he did not want to return to their cold, formal relationship. He wanted more. He recalled her words from the previous day: I could just kiss you! Could it be possible that she returned his feelings? No, a lady like that wouldn't want a cantankerous old man like himself. She deserved someone young and handsome. Still, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Miss Farrell, have you ever considered having children?"

The question took her by surprise. "Why, yes. It has always been my dream to be a mother," she thought of sweet Annie.

"Then why haven you not done so?" he pressed.

"Well, sir, I guess I never found the right man with whom to start a family..." her voice trailed off.

"Certainly there must have been worthy gentlemen lining up to court you."

"There were a few suitors...a broken engagement...but I'm afraid things never worked out..."

"An engagement?" he hoped he was concealing the jealousy that he felt bubbling beneath the surface.

"Yes, James was a good man, but I'm afraid he got the wrong idea..."

"The wrong idea about what?"

"About you and I, actually. About the nature of our relationship."

"The nature of OUR relationship?"

"I told him that I was simply your private secretary and nothing more, but he insisted that I was harboring feelings for you," she felt her pulse quicken.

"For me? Is this true?" he demanded with a scowl.

Mr. Warbucks always cut right to the heart of a matter. Grace took a moment, sipped her coffee while carefully considering her words. Revealing her feelings to him was a gamble. If he did not reciprocate them, their working relationship would be tarnished. Still, she knew that she could not carry on concealing her true feelings for him much longer.

"I was not dishonest with him," she proceeded cautiously. "At the time, I believed that what I felt for you was merely professional admiration," she searched his eyes for any sign of encouragement, "but I have come to realize that he was right. My feelings for you are indeed something more."

"Something more..." he was shocked by her admission, letting the words roll around in his head. He had never dared to dream that this amazing creature could possibly return his affection.

Grace sat before her dumbstruck employer, anxiously awaiting his response. Each second that ticked by felt like an eternity. She regretted her words.

"I'm sorry, sir, I should not have said anything. I beg your pardon." With that, she stood up and rushed for the door as she felt tears prickle at the back of her eyelids. She blinked hard, trying to hold them back. In all of her years working for Mr. Warbucks, she had managed to never cry in front of him. She didn't want him to see her like that.

As she grabbed for the door handle, he called to her, "Wait. Grace. Please."

She turned slowly; it struck her that he had used her first name for the second time ever. He approached her, but she was too embarrassed to meet his gaze. She focused on a spot on the rug. He stood before her and lifted her chin with his hand. She looked up into his eyes, afraid of what she might find there. This was the closest she had ever been to her employer. She could smell the musky scent of his expensive cologne, and she was certain he could hear the pounding of her heart.

He was bewildered. He never knew what to do with a crying woman. "Grace, adopting Annie has forced me to confront feelings that I had buried deep long ago. I have loved you since the moment you stepped into my life, I have just been too blind to see it until now. I have been a fool."

"Sir-"

"Call me Oliver," he interrupted her and took her delicate face in his hands, wiping the tears from her shining blue eyes.

"Oliver," she smiled, enjoying the feeling of his name on her tongue. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her softly, gauging her reaction. As she returned his kiss, he became bolder, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He was wholly intoxicated by her: the softness of her lips, the scent of her hair. He kissed her with a passionate intensity, allowing his feelings of the last ten years to pour forth. He felt the vibration of a little moan escape from the back of her throat. It had been many years since he had enjoyed the intimacy of a woman and he felt his desire grow.

He undid the buttons of her blouse and ran his fingers over her lacy bra. He reached around and found the clasp easily, releasing her from the restraint. Her breasts were two perfect small globes, creamy and pale with rosy pink nipples that stood at attention, begging to be touched. He brought them to his mouth one at a time, kissing them as she shivered. He moved next to the zipper of her skirt. She paused for an instant, considering her virtue, but she simply could not resist him.

 _To hell with the consequences_ , she thought.

He rubbed his thumb up and down the outside of her panties, where a wet spot had begun to form. He kissed her again and slowly slipped a finger into her waiting slit as she groaned with desire. He gently moved it in and out of her, inserting a second finger. He ran a trail of kisses down her neck and increased the pace, pushing further into her. A searing heat grew between her legs, and she cried out as she reached the first climax of her life. She came hard with his hand buried deep inside, her walls gripping him. It was pure ecstasy. She had never felt such intense pleasure and was a little embarrassed to share the experience with her employer! She looked up at him with wide eyes, mouth agape as the contractions slowed. She steadied herself against the desk. Her head was spinning and she was trying to make sense of what had just happened while catching her breath.

Oliver locked eyes with her and began to slowly undress. She had never seen a naked man before and the thought made her nervous. He removed his shirt, revealing a muscular chest and arms. As he began pulling off his pants, she felt a blush rise up her cheeks. He stood before her naked, his excitement very apparent. She wondered at how big he was and worried about how he was going to fit inside her. He walked towards her, taking her in his arms and kissing her again. He guided her hand to his hardness and showed her how to stroke him. The skin was so velvety and soft, not what she had expected!

"Oh Grace, that feels so good," he sighed into her hair.

He pushed her to lie back onto the couch and began kissing her thighs. She gasped as he began to part her petals. He found her sweet little button and swirled circles around it with his tongue. He sucked and teased her entrance, preparing her for what was to come.

He stopped and laid down on top of her on the couch.

"Oliver, you should know that I-I'm a virgin," she said softly, unsure of what his reaction would be.

"It's ok, Grace. Are you sure you're ready? We don't have to-"

"Yes," she cut him off with a kiss.

He steadied himself and began to gingerly press into her entrance.

"Tell me if you want to stop," he was afraid of hurting her.

"Mmmh," she closed her eyes

He pushed further into her and felt her barrier. With tiny movements, he broke through her maidenhead.

She gave a small whimper. A single tear fell, tracing a path down her cheek. Grace was now a woman.

"Are you alright?" he brushed away the tear, feeling her stretch to fit him.

"Yes, just give me a moment," she waited as her body adjusted to him. After a minute, she opened her eyes, looked longingly into his and nodded.

He began with the tiniest movements, allowing her to get used to the sensation. Gradually he felt her body relax and melt into him, and he increased the pace, filling her completely. He tried his best to keep himself in check, knowing that the first time could be painful for a woman. He pumped deeply, but slowly, enjoying every inch of her perfect body. She began to meet his thrusts and let out a moan. They crashed into each other with the ferocity of ten years of built up tension. Another orgasm ripped through Grace's body, this one stronger than the first. She moaned as she felt his climax throb inside of her. He held her close, with her hand over his chest.


	2. Aftermath

This story was supposed to be a one shot, but somehow had morphed into something larger, so I am changing the end of the last chapter to suit a longer story. Go back and reread to follow along. It's my story and I'm making the rules up as I go ;) I hope you enjoy.

"Grace, that was amazing," Oliver breathed into her ear, kissing her neck. "How do you feel?"

She was unsure how to respond. She was navigating a flood of different emotions. Of course she had experienced temptations of the flesh in the past with other beaus, but she had always practiced restraint. Just now, she had acted with such impulse. She was usually such a responsible woman who made very sensible decisions based on reason and practicality. She had succumbed to her most primal hunger and given herself freely to the man she had loved in secret for years. She was mortified. She had frequently fantasized about what it would be like to make love to Oliver, but the reality had been so much more wonderful. The intense pleasure of feeling him moving inside her secret place and her first orgasm were indescribably beautiful, but she was worried about the repercussions. She worried that he would not respect her. She worried that he would lose interest now that she had submitted to him. Had this been a game to him? Was she just a conquest? She was lying there with him naked, feeling terribly vulnerable and awkward, uncertain how to proceed.

"Grace?" She was lost in her thoughts when she realized that Oliver was still looking at her expectantly.

"Sore," she responded honestly, sidestepping the loaded question.

He winced with a mixture of sincere sympathy and hurt pride. It had been many years since he had been with a woman, but he had always been praised for his performance. He thought she had climaxed, but now he was second guessing himself. "I'm so sorry. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

 _The last thing I want to do is hurt you_. He sounded like he was already regretting their tryst. She didn't know what to say, but she felt the sudden need to escape. She got up quickly, throwing on her clothes and running to her suite. Her heart raced, and she prayed that she didn't run into anyone on her way. She could hear him calling after her, but she was too ashamed to face him. She needed time alone to process what had occurred.

She slammed the door when she reached her sanctuary, going straight for the shower. She let the scalding hot water wash over her as she sobbed and scrubbed herself roughly until her whole body was pink. She could feel the sticky juices of their passion dripping lewdly down her inner thigh. She touched her slit, still aching from Oliver's penetration. The sight of bright red blood on her fingers brought fresh shame. She had betrayed the vow that she had made to remain pure. She feared that she had lost not only her virginity, but Oliver as well. She felt panicked, the prospect of life without him was unbearable.

When she had cried the last of her tears, she wrapped herself in a fluffy blanket and drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	3. The box

Oliver sighed heavily and sat back in his chair. He should not have acted so rashly. Taking a lady's virginity was a delicate affair. He knew from experience that it had the potential to complicate a relationship. Grace was not the first woman that he had deflowered, but she was the only one that he had every truly loved. He should have waited. Revealing his feelings to her and making love to her in the same breath was too much. He should not have acted so hastily. At her last birthday, she was thirty-one years old. An incredible woman like Grace did not arrive at such an age without making love to a man unless it was by choice. He feared that she would now look at him as a mistake. He felt sick with guilt.

He reached into the top drawer of his desk and found the familiar velvet box. He turned it over in his hand and opened it and examined the diamond ring once again. It glinted in the light as though mockingly. He had bought it years ago on a business trip in Paris. He had taken Grace out to celebrate a major business deal they had just closed. Over dinner, they had laughed and shared stories from their childhood, hopes and dreams. He could not remember what she was wearing, but he would never forget how stunning she looked. Her eyes were aglow with the warm light of the candles and a strand of hair had found its way out of her chignon, hanging suggestively over her clavicle. She had softened to him, the professional distance that she usually kept between them had dissolved with the champagne. He allowed himself to think of her as more than simply his secretary. As they walked down the narrow cobblestone street to their hotel together, he had to suppress the urge to reach out and hold her hand. He realized that he had never before opened himself up to anyone like he did that night. He had felt so comfortable with her. She knew him better than anyone yet she accepted him completely, flaws and all. She was a rare woman, unaffected by his wealth. He could always trust her to give her honest opinion, unafraid of displeasing him with a dissenting view.

He walked her to her room and as they parted, she paused, shook her head as though talking herself out of something and offered him her hand. Instead of shaking it as she had expected, he took her hand to his lips. He wished he had the nerve to pull her into his arms and kiss her like he really wanted.

"Good night, sir," she smiled, but he thought he detected longing in her voice. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Oliver dared to dream that she returned his affection. He felt high with the scent of her and he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Without realizing it, he had walked directly to Cartier. They were just locking their doors for the evening when he walked up to the store. Normally, he was a very shrewd and calculating business man, but the events of the evening called for action.

He called to the man, "Sil vous plait!"

"Come back tomorrow, monsieur," the man replied with his back still to Oliver as he fumbled with the keys.

"I depart in the morning, it cannot wait. I will pay you double the price of the ring," Oliver offered.

The man turned around in surprise. His face immediately lit up with recognition at the sight of the famous billionaire.

"I need absolute discretion," Oliver added as the man reopened the door.

The store had an impressive variety of lovely rings, but he could find none that was suitable for Grace. "I'm sorry for having wasted your time," Oliver apologized to the clerk.

"I have one more, a very rare gem. Something very special," he went to the back room and returned with the most beautiful ring that Oliver had ever seen. The center stone was an enormous princess cut blue diamond, and the band had intricate flourishes engraved all around. It was perfect. Oliver left the store, smiling to himself as he patted the ring protectively in his pocket.

The tenderness of the night before had faded with morning light. A very prim and professional Grace greeted him at breakfast. He cursed himself; his window of opportunity had closed. Upon their return, he placed the box in his desk, where it sat for several years. When he was alone in his office, he would often pull it out and wonder what Grace would think if she knew that it was sitting just feet from where she worked each day.

He shut the box in his fist and pressed it to his forehead. He should have proposed tonight, not taken advantage of her.


	4. Morning

"Miss Farrel? Are you awake?" the familiar voice of Mrs. Pugh pulled Grace from a restless dream whose details she couldn't quite remember upon waking. All she could recall was a feeling off panic. She woke with a start, sat straight up in bed and looked around. Her room was flooded in light; it had to be much later in the day than she normally rose.

"Is everything okay?" the older woman was carrying a tray of food, concern creasing her forehead.

"What time is it?" Grace asked.

"It's ten o'clock-"

"Ten o'clock?!" Grace exclaimed, scrambling to get out of bed.

"Relax, Miss," Mrs. Pugh sat on the edge of her bed and patted her legs beneath the covers. "Mr. Warbucks told me to let you get some rest and eat some breakfast. He wants to see you in his office when you are ready."

Grace's face went white. He wanted to see her. She did not feel prepared to discuss the events of the previous day.

"My dear, you look as though you've seen a ghost. What is all this about?" Mrs. Pugh searched her eyes. Grace had not appeared at dinner or breakfast, which was most unusual. She typically joined Mr. Warbucks for breakfast in the dining room promptly at seven o'clock, then they were off to his office by eight. Their schedule ran so predictably that Mrs. Pugh always knew where to find them at any given time. Grace was a creature of habit; Mrs. Pugh knew something was amiss. Mr. Warbucks had been acting strangely since yesterday as well. He seemed giddy, smiling to himself like he was carrying a secret. It was clear that something had occurred between the two of them. She had her suspicions. She had often noticed the long lingering looks that Grace had given the billionaire when she thought no one was watching. He, in turn, had warmed ever since she moved into the mansion. It was an open secret that the two of them were in love. It was just a matter of time before they realized what everyone already knew. Annie's arrival was the catalyst to bring them together.

"I'll be fine, I just don't feel well." It wasn't a lie: every muscle ached. Mr. Warbucks had been gentle, but Grace's body was not used to the motions of love making. She felt a soreness between her legs where she had bled. She had heard of the pleasures of the sex, but no one had warned her about the pain that accompanies the first time. _A cruel reminder of my transgression_ , she thought to herself.

"You try to eat something. It'll help you feel better. I made your favorite!" Mrs. Pugh smiled, trying to cheer her up. She lifted the lid of the tray revealing a large stack of French toast, but the anxiety in Grace's stomach left no room for an appetite. The smell of the sweet syrup mixed with her nerves made her get up and rush to the bathroom on wobbly legs, where she vomited violently into the toilet. Tears came to her eyes.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" Mrs. Pugh called worriedly.

"No thank you. I'll be alright. Really. I just need some time to be alone..." Grace felt bad for sending her away, but she needed to sort through the events of the previous day on her own.

"Alright, if you need anything, just ring for me," she hesitantly left the room.

The two women had always shared a close relationship, more like mother and daughter. Grace had often confided in the older woman and trusted her advice. She felt guilty for keeping information from her, but this new development was not something that she felt she could share with her. It was far too personal. She had always been careful never to reveal her true feelings for their employer, fearing judgement and disapproval.

She couldn't worry about Mrs. Pugh right now. She had to focus her attention on the impending meeting with Mr. Warbucks. She wondered with dread what he was going to say. Would he fire her? She had acted in such an unprofessional manner between their affair and being terribly late to work. She had never been fired from any job. What a humiliating prospect. If anyone found out the reason for it, she would certainly have a difficult time finding new employment. Perhaps it would be best if she resigned before he did so. Where would she go? The mansion had been her home for so long. And what about Oliver? The idea of never seeing him again tore at her heart. She had never been able to act on her feelings, but she had always found solace in being at his side. She splashed water on her face and met her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red rimmed eyes, tell-tale signs of her crying last night. She quickly fixed her hair, got dressed, and made her way to his office. She had walked this hallway many time, but it had never before felt so long. Every step felt slow and heavy. She felt like a prisoner in shackles going to her sentencing. Finally she found the door, took a deep breath, and turned the shiny golden knob.

To be continued…

…PS: I know I'm tormenting you all ;)


	5. Meeting

At the sound of the door handle turning, Oliver looked up from his papers as he sat behind his large mahogany desk. He had been waiting for her appearance with nervous anticipation all morning. Every time someone had entered, he could feel his heart jump into his throat. Mrs. Pugh, Punjab, and Drake had each given him a start. But here she was finally before him, looking lovely and ever the picture of modest professionalism in a crisp gray dress with buttons up to her neck. It was a sharp contrast to the last time he had seen her, all soft curves and pale flesh. She gave him an uneasy smile. She couldn't quite meet his eyes. Her gaze fell guiltily to the couch, where they had made love. The memory brought a flush to her cheeks. The furniture appeared unchanged, but in Grace's mind it took on a new shape. She cleared her throat, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Her formality seemed silly under the circumstances, "Grace. Please. Call me Oliver. After all that's transpired-"

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," she interrupted, "about being late this morning. And... and...about what happened yesterday afternoon... You couldn't possibly understand how mortified I am about the whole ordeal. I want you to know that it was not my intention to seduce you. That I do not expect anything from you. You do not owe me anything. I will understand if you want to let me go. Please, just give me a good letter of recommendation," the words spilled forth from her lips without pause.

His eyes seared through her. He looked at her differently now. He had seen her at her most vulnerable and there was no way to undo that kind of intimacy. The dynamic of their relationship was forever altered.

"Let you go? Grace, I will do no such thing!"

"Well, we certainly cannot continue in such a manner. It would not be proper. People would talk. Businessmen and their secretaries. I refuse to be the butt of lewd jokes. Something that your friends laugh about: your secretary and conquest sitting there to service you at your whim. Despite yesterday's misstep, I have some self-respect," her voice thick with disgust.

"Grace, it's not like that-"

"What I gave to you yesterday was something that was intended for my husband..." tears welled in her eyes as she thought of her virginity. She blinked hard, trying her best to hold them back.

"What if... you have already given it to him?" he asked slowly

"I don't understand what you mean," she furrowed her brows.

"I have something for you. Something I've wanted to give you for a very long time," he pulled the box from the top drawer of his desk, walked to her side and presented it to her.

She opened it with trembling hands. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The blue diamond was enormous and the details were so delicate and dainty! She gasped in astonishment.

"What is the meaning of this?" she looked at him in confusion, to find him on one knee before her.

"Grace Elizabeth Farrel, will you marry me? You would make me the happiest man alive. I know that I don't deserve you, but I promise that I will spend my life trying to be good enough for you. I love you with all of my heart. I want you, Annie, and I to be a family."

"Oliver?" she dropped the box, bringing her hands to her mouth. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. His proposal caught her completely off guard. She had come to his office thinking that this would be the last time she would see him, and here he was kneeling before her offering everything she had always wanted.

He picked up the box and placed the ring on her slender finger. It was a perfect fit. "Please, Grace. Do me the great honor of being my wife." She could see tears shining in his eyes. She had never seen him so emotional in all of their years together.

A smile spread across her face and she giggled. "Yes! Yes, Oliver. I will marry you!" He beamed, got up, and took his fiancée in his arms, spinning her around the room. He threw his head back laughing with glee. His face took on a youthful appearance in his joy.

"But how did you get the ring so quickly?"

"Do you remember that night in Paris many years ago when we went out to dinner to celebrate the merger?"

"Yes..." she thought about that night frequently with great fondness. He had treated her with such affection, it had felt like he was courting her. He made her feel special and beautiful. She had often fantasized about what it would have been like if she had kissed him as they said goodnight.

"I bought the ring that night. I have been too much of a coward up until now to give it to you."

The realization that they had both been hiding their true feelings from one another for years struck Grace. She wished that she could go back to that night and confess her love then, thus recapturing the lost time. But life must be lived forward and she was glad to have him now.

He pulled her in close and pressed his mouth against her soft inviting lips. Her head was spinning with excitement. As their kiss became more passionate, his hands wandered from her face to her hips. He massaged her bottom with his strong hands. She let out a little moan as he slipped his hand under her dress. The feeling of his finger pressing against her entrance was so enticing. He gently stroked the ache between her legs. The soreness vanished and gave way to new pleasures. Wet heat radiated from her body and she involuntarily opened to his caresses, betraying her virtuous intentions.

"Oh Oliver, that feels wonderful. As much as I want to, we can't do that again until we are married," she stated simply. She removed his hand and leaned her forehead against his.

Oliver looked cross, "But Grace, we've already-"

"I insist. Just because I let you open your wedding present early, doesn't mean you are entitled to it now," she winked at him. She turned serious again, "Please, Oliver, this is very important to me."

"Oh, very well," he conceded grumpily. There was no use in arguing. For her, he would wait an eternity.


	6. Announcement

"Your attention please, everyone! I have an announcement!" Oliver clapped his hands and the deafening chatter faded to silence. He had called a staff meeting in the foyer and everyone was anxious to find out the reason.

He kneeled down and took Annie's hands in his. "I have asked Miss Farrell-Grace- to marry me and she has agreed."

Excited screams went up from the staff, but above their voices rang Annie's high pitched squeal. She threw her arms around Grace and gave her a tight squeeze. "Is it true? I'm so excited! Does that mean you're going to be my new mom?"

"Would you like that, Annie?"

"Oh would I! I'm going to have a real family!" she grinned from ear to ear.

"Leapin lizards! Is that tha rock?! Good job, Daddy Warbucks!" she leered at Grace's ring with mouth agape.

Annie turned to Oliver, put a hand on her hip and gave him a mischievous smirk, "Finally! What took ya so long?"

A roar of laughter went up and Drake rushed in with a bottle of champagne and two flutes. He poured a glass for the newly engaged couple.

Mrs. Pugh gave Grace a hug, "I'm so happy for you, sweetie! Since the day you came to live at the mansion, I just knew you two would end up together. When is the wedding?"

Grace laughed, "Thank you! Everything has happened so quickly! Oliver only asked me just this morning. We haven't made any decisions yet." She smiled and looked over at her handsome future husband, who was shaking hands with Punjab.

"Don't look at me! I'm just the groom! The wedding will be exactly as Grace wishes. I'm expecting you all to help her in any way she requires."

Wedding planning left Grace feeling overwhelmed and dizzy. Every day she was confronted with a dozen decisions to be made: flowers, seating arrangements, menu options, programs, the list went on and on. Most brides relished the little details, but Grace found them onerous. All she wanted was to marry Oliver and settle into her new life with him and Annie. Their wedding would be the event of the season and she felt intense pressure, knowing that all eyes would be on her. The guest list boasted everyone of importance in society: from the president to the chief of police, foreign dignitaries, the Rockefellers, Fords, and Cranes, etc, most of whom she had never before met.

Time was passing painfully slowly. Oliver had unknowingly lit the fire of passion inside her and she felt desperate for relief. Sitting next to him, close enough to touch, but unable to satisfy her urges was positively torturous. How she longed for him to press his body against hers. She would lie awake at night, feeling lonely in her huge bed. She wished he was there to keep her warm. She ran her hands over her body, pausing at the source of her wetness, which begged for attention. She would always admonish herself mentally, denying herself the release of meaningless self-gratification.

The mounting tension between Grace and Oliver was palpable. She often caught his gaze across the dinner table. They would stare deeply into one another's eyes, sharing their desire wordlessly until Annie broke the spell. Their daughter was innocently unaware of the struggle her parents faced, but the staff had witnessed it. They had been caught countless times entwined in an embrace, cheeks flushed, and guilty faces. After walking in on the pair engaged in a heavy kissing session, Mrs. Pugh barred Annette from going in the office with a sigh and a shake of her head. She whispered to the young woman, "The sooner those two are married, the better." She remembered her own engagement period; waiting for the wedding night felt impossibly difficult. The passion of young love was strong. She did not envy them.

Grace had begun to take her frustration out on the tennis court. She had never before been such a formidable opponent. She lobbed the ball over the net easily, her swing benefiting from the full force of her repressed passion. The sweat beading on her forehead and the involuntary groans she made as she swung her racquet reminded Oliver of their dalliance in his office. He was distracted by the flash of her bloomers from underneath her skirt as they played. They would finish their sets exhausted, but more tantalized than ever. The shower afterwards was never cold enough to prevent the inevitable bulge between Oliver's legs. His rough hand was a poor substitute for her warm slick valley. He had tasted the sweetness of Grace's supple body and nothing else could satisfy him now.


	7. Need

Oliver and Grace had just wrapped up another late night of work together in his office. There were only two months left until the wedding and Grace was tired of the planning process. She was so ready to marry Oliver. How she wished they could just elope. She patted the spot on the couch next to her, wanting to cuddle and kiss her handsome fiancé a bit before turning in for the evening. Oliver wondered if he would ever be immune to her irresistible beauty and charm. They had both been on edge since they first made love in this very room five month previously. Despite their raging hormones, they had somehow managed to tow the line of propriety.

"Grace, please. Let's not start something that we cannot finish," Oliver warned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, with eyebrows raised.

He sat down next to her, tracing her sharp jaw with his finger, "I want you so desperately. I will not be satisfied to just kiss you. Not tonight. It's best if we don't start."

"Let's stop denying ourselves, Oliver. We both want this," her eyes were filled with lust.

"Grace, dear, I thought you wanted to wait," Oliver replied cautiously.

"I do. I did. Lord knows I've tried to behave myself, but I can't do this any longer. I need you to make love to me," she pleaded with him.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure," she reached over and fondled the growing bulge in his pants.

"As you wish," it was a request that he was more than happy to fulfill. "Only, we are not going to do it here in my office like some illicit affair. I want to make love to you properly in the comfort of my bed."

Grace promptly agreed, and they quietly made their way to his room. The enormous house was dark and quiet. Their footsteps echoed down the empty hallway.

As soon as the door closed, he pinned her to the wall, assaulting her mouth with kisses. "I love you so much," she breathed and kissed him hungrily, grinding her pelvis against his. She felt an urgent burning between her thighs. He groped her bottom, but there were too many layers of clothing separating them and she felt overwhelmingly warm. Oliver's tongue parted her lips as her dress fell into a crumpled pile on the floor. She undressed him, and he laid her down on the bed. He stood there for a moment, admiring her lithe body. "You are gorgeous," he ran a hand from her chest down to her mound, cupping her in his hand. She was soaking with desire. "Grace you're so wet," he whispered in her ear, lying down next to her. "I want you," she rasped. He rubbed his finger along her opening, teasing her slowly. She pressed her hips up, forcing his fingers inside her entrance. His thumb traced circles over her tender little button as his fingers explored her depths. She moaned her encouragement and her eyes rolled back in her head. His hands were magic. She felt all of her tension and stress of the last several months melt away. She began to stroke his growing arousal, longing to feel his thickness moving inside her. He was so much bigger than she remembered. A bead of liquid formed at his head and she reached down to wipe it away with her tongue. He pumped his fingers harder and her breathing became rapid and uneven. She was approaching her peak, but he would not give her the release she craved just yet. He removed his hand and trailed kissed down her stomach and inner thighs. She could feel his warm breath tickle her secret place. She sighed heavily as she felt his tongue sink into her hole. He licked, nibbled, and caressed her folds. Her juices ran down his chin; she tasted delicious: salty and musky. He pleasured her until she thought she would explode. He felt her writhing beneath him pushing his head down into her, "Oh Oliver, please!" she begged him, but he stopped again.

He climbed up to kiss her mouth and positioned himself over her. He eased into her so slowly, torturing her. He would enter her just a bit, then retreat, then enter a bit further, then retreat again. He repeated this a dozen times until she was desperate for him to fill her completely. Finally, she'd had enough and grabbed his bottom, arching to meet him, pushing him all the way inside of her velvety cavern. The first thrust was heavenly; she loved the feeling of fullness. She was so tight that he was afraid of hurting her. He started gently, trying not to lose himself right then. He paused momentarily to calm himself down, then he gradually began thrusting, slowly at first, building up his pace. Each stroke was deeper and harder than the last. This time, he didn't hold back; he gave her his full length and she savored every glorious inch of him. She groaned helplessly as he stretched her to the limits. He withdrew and flipped her onto her hands and knees, licking up and down along her swollen slit before grabbing onto her hips and mounting her from behind. The sight of his manhood disappearing inside of her turned him on. She pressed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust with animalistic passion. She felt so naughty in this position, offering herself to him; it sent a shiver down her spine. She felt submissive, dominated, owned by him. He reached around to play with her button. "Uhhhh! Oliver, that feels so good," she purred. The angle, the depth, his fingers. They pushed her over the edge. She screamed his name and he could feel her muscles squeezing around him over and over. She bit her lip hard as she came, she could taste blood in her mouth. She felt him throbbing, unloading deep within her womb.

They collapsed onto the bed into a spooning position, still attached, but unable to move.

"Was that alright?" Grace was a little unsure of herself.

"That was amazing, Grace. I love you so much. You are so incredibly sexy," he reassured her. He kissed her temple, running his fingers through her long dark hair.

"Is it always like this? So intense?" her breathing was still labored and her voice was husky.

He smiled down at her, "No, darling. There is an electricity between us that I have never experienced before. What you and I share is very special and rare."

She didn't feel ashamed this time. She felt beautiful, fulfilled, loved. Making love with Oliver was the best feeling in the world. They fit together so perfectly. She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

"I should go. I don't want one of the staff or Annie to find me in your bed," she went to get up, but he held her closely.

"Everyone is asleep. Stay here with me just for tonight. Please. You can sneak out at first light."

They drifted off in each other's arms, both enjoying the peaceful sleep that comes with satisfaction. The next morning, Oliver woke to the pleasant sensation of Grace's wet tongue running over his morning hardness. "Mmmmmhmmm, good morning," he smiled. She gave him a wicked grin and continued to tease him with her mouth.


	8. Secret

Huge thanks to NikitaKaralis for betaing for me

Oliver and Grace had been sneaking around all over the mansion. They took advantage of every tucked away corner they could find to satisfy themselves in secret. Their trysts were hurried and hushed, always trying to avoid being caught. The illicit nature of their affair fueled their passion. Her hands bore the teeth marks where she attempted to stifle the sounds of their love making. Grace found that the more of Oliver she had, the more she needed. Her thoughts were clouded by images of his body pressed against her own in sweet ecstasy. She was constantly dripping with arousal, ready for him at a moment's notice. Oliver would slip into her room for midnight love and disappear before morning light.

There was only one more week until the wedding and Grace was anxious. She was looking forward to the honeymoon, where they would be able to languish in their intimacy without fear of discovery.

Grace felt dizzy after breakfast and decided to go for a walk in the garden for some fresh air. It was a beautiful October day. The weather had just begun to turn and the leaves were bursting in a display of vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows against the cloudless blue sky. She hugged her sweater close against the chill in the air.

Her stomach was unsettled and she breathed deeply, trying to quell the churning. She lost her breakfast behind a bush. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back steadying her. She retched again and turned around to find Punjab's deep brown eyes staring back at her stoically. "Come sit down," he helped her over to a bench and handed her a handkerchief, which smelled faintly of cloves.

"Have you told Sahib?" Punjab asked.

"Told him what?" she dabbed her mouth.

He eyed her stomach knowingly, "About the baby."

The baby? She tried to recall the last time she had bled. She had been so busy with planning the wedding that she didn't realize that she was late. Her mind was spinning, trying to process this new information. Could she really be pregnant? What would Oliver think?

 _I do not now nor ever will love children._ It was in this very spot that he had spoken those words. How her heart had ached at his declaration. Still, he had softened to adopting Annie. Did his heart have room for another child? Grace felt another wave of nausea overtake her.

She looked at Punjab, the shock apparent in her wide eyes.

"Summon a doctor at once," she told him softly.

He bowed low and began to walk way.

"Please, Punjab...don't tell Oliver," she called after him.

He turned and gave her a mysterious half smile. She realized that she didn't have to add that; he was the soul of discretion.

How could she have been so naive as to think they could keep their affair secret with him around? It was his job to know everything that went on in the mansion. He had a way of sensing when he was needed and being conspicuously absent when he was not. She didn't know if he had witnessed them in the heat of passion or if he had sensed it, but she felt a little foolish.


	9. Confession

"Grace?" Oliver's voice broke through the thoughts swirling around her mind.

"Yes? Sir? I mean, Oliver," she shook her head. "I'm terribly sorry. What were you saying?" Grace struggled to focus, tapping her pencil on her notepad absentmindedly. She was thinking about the examination with Doctor Panner earlier that day. He had confirmed that she was 8 weeks pregnant, due in early May. She was thrilled at the idea of having a child of her own, something that she thought would not happen at her age. But her joy was dampened by the circumstances. When the baby was born just 7 months after their wedding, everyone would know that she had conceived well before they were married. She knew that people would assume that she forced Oliver into marrying by becoming pregnant. Then there was Oliver to consider. How would he take the news? He had made it clear in no uncertain terms that he did not want children.

"Have you heard a thing I've just said?" Oliver demanded, pacing the room like a caged animal.

"I have something to tell you," she said softly. "I think you should sit down."

"Nonsense, just tell me what it is and let's get on with it," he snapped impatiently.

This was not how she wanted to tell him. Everything felt wrong. Perhaps she should wait until he was in a better mood, but she felt that she could not bear the heavy burden of this secret. She had to get it out before she burst. She thought she was going to be sick again.

"I haven't been feeling well lately, so I had a doctor come and take a look. Oliver," she paused, eyeing him nervously. "I'm pregnant. We-we're going to have a ...baby," the words stumbled unnaturally out of her mouth.

"A baby?" he sank down in the chair opposite her, dumbstruck, running his hands over his head. Grace had never seen him at a loss for words before and it made her uncomfortable. She waited for several minutes, studying him closely. She was trying to read his thoughts, but his face gave no hints. Now she knew why he was renowned in his circle as an exceptional poker player.

"Oliver? Please say something," she threw her hands in the air.

"How could this be?" he asked, looking shocked.

"What do you mean? We've made love in every corner of this house!" she exclaimed.

"So I'm the father?"

"Well, of course you are!" she yelled defensively. "Do you mean to suggest that I have been unfaithful to you?" her nostrils flared and her cheeks flushed.

"No, forgive me. It's just that...this is a lot to process...Grace?" he looked at her in astonishment. He imagined her now glowing with a full rounded belly, his child growing inside of her. Having a new baby was a challenge that he had not imagined, but somehow it felt right. "We're going to have a baby!" a smile crept across his face as the realization washed over him.

"Is this what you want?" he asked earnestly.

"Yes, yes it is. I mean, I didn't plan it this way, but I've always wanted a baby…. So, you're not angry?" she smiled up at him hopefully.

"Angry? Why, of course not, my dear! Annie will be so thrilled when she finds out that she's going to have a new little brother or sister. What wonderful news!" Relief flooded through her as he pulled her close, kissing her gently. He rubbed his hand against her still taught belly and whispered to himself, "A baby."


	10. Wedding

Grace peeked from behind the back of the church. The pews were packed with guests. The thought of all of those strangers watching her made her freeze. Her hands were slick with cold sweat and she fiddled with the ring on her finger, twirling it around and around. Before she could settle her nerves, the organ began to play. She walked uncertainly down the aisle. She felt dizzy; her nerves threatened to get the best of her until she looked up and saw Oliver waiting for her with a huge grin on his face. Grace smiled as she locked eyes with him from behind her long ivory veil. She floated down the aisle and the rest of the world went still around them. It was as though they were the only two people on earth. He pulled the veil from her face and she could see the tears welling in his eyes.

"Hi," she whispered.

He felt a rising tightness and tried to clear his throat, in an unsuccessful attempt to maintain his composure. He knew he was supposed to wait until after the vows, but he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and cupped her cheek with his hand, kissing her tenderly. The guests burst into applause and Grace blushed deeply.

"Well, if you're quite ready then?" the priest laughed.

"My apologies, Father, but my bride is positively irresistible," Oliver murmured, never taking his eyes from hers.

As the ceremony proceeded, Grace thought about the long and winding path that had brought them to this moment. They had waited so many years, both suffering in silence from the weight of their repressed feelings. Today they were finally able to express the true measure of their love in front of the world. They had also started a family of their own. Annie stood beside Grace in fluffy layers of lavender tulle. The little girl was unnaturally solemn, taking her responsibility as the flower girl very seriously. Grace smiled at her and absentmindedly rubbed her stomach which had just barely begun to swell with the new life that she had created with Oliver. Beneath the crenellations of her gown, no one would suspect that she was with child. She and Oliver had cherished their little secret. They debated names and nursery colors. He hoped the baby would have Grace's blue eyes and her sweet rose colored lips. They continued to make love delicately. Afterwards, Oliver loved to kiss and caress the growing roundness of her belly and whisper to their baby, still in awe of this precious gift. He never thought he would have a child of his own, until Annie stole his heart. He worried about being a good father to her, but this would be an even greater challenge. The baby would be so small and fragile. He didn't know the first thing about caring for an infant, but he trusted Grace implicitly. She had a natural nurturing maternal instinct. He knew that with her guidance, he would learn to navigate this new adventure.

They had not told anyone, but Grace knew that no minor detail escaped Mrs. Pugh's watchful eyes. She was especially kind towards Grace, bringing her ginger tea and crackers in the morning to quell the churning in her stomach. She knew that conceiving a child out of wedlock embarrassed Grace and she didn't want to shame the young woman. They had an unspoken understanding not to discuss the pregnancy. Grace's schedule, usually so rigid, began to relax. She took naps throughout the day, succumbing to the exhausting work of growing a tiny person. Mrs. Pugh often found her curled up fast asleep in the plush window seat of the library with a book in her hands.

Before she knew it, Grace and Oliver were walking down the aisle as man and wife. With him at her side, she glowed with confidence, her social anxiety forgotten. She easily charmed the endless guests with her sweet smile and easy laugh. She and Oliver danced all night to the band under the stars on the south lawn of the Warbucks estate. They went to bed that night with grateful hearts and sore feet. They felt so blessed to begin their new life together surrounded by so much love and support. There was nothing in the world they could possibly want. Grace fell asleep in the warm embrace of her new husband's arms, thinking that life might just be too perfect...


End file.
